


【侍赤】为什么你离子流出只掉血四分之一啊？

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Summary：80级赤魔穿越回4.4和暗恋的方向盘一起打欧米茄大光头。Warning：dps性恋武士x起点流穿越爽文男主赤魔(不是)Tips：弱智脑瘫文/无种族指向/大量狗屁不通的剧情
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】为什么你离子流出只掉血四分之一啊？

**Author's Note:**

> Summary：80级赤魔穿越回4.4和暗恋的方向盘一起打欧米茄大光头。  
> Warning：dps性恋武士x起点流穿越爽文男主赤魔(不是)  
> Tips：弱智脑瘫文/无种族指向/大量狗屁不通的剧情

索然无味地嚼着巫师莴苣沙拉，用2级智力之幻药洗着头，两眼一睁一闭，新的一周又该痛苦地清CD。  
赤魔恋恋不舍地窝在个人房间的被子里，拒绝接受起床又要去涅柔斯海湾游400米自由泳接力、在阿特拉斯山顶仰卧起坐60个残酷现实。但提前设置好的闹钟依然不留情面地响起，从床头柜上方发出震耳欲聋的声响，伴随着固定队队长在通讯贝里善意地留言提示今天有集体活动。  
他沮丧地坐起身，抓了抓因为洗完头没全擦干就睡觉而变得乱糟糟的头发，简单洗漱整理了一下，打开衣柜、却不知为何没找到最近常穿的80级校服。大概是头天晚上丢进洗衣筐里给忘记了吧，赤魔这样想着，翻出70级的斗剑礼服穿上，便出发前往冒险者行会与队伍成员汇合。  
比他先一步到达的占星术士正捧着一杯路易波士红茶坐在行会大厅的圆桌旁，和善地同他打了个招呼：“你来啦？今天早点把四层清掉的话，下午还能抽空去多玛飞地交个垃圾。”  
赤魔眨眨眼，拉了把椅子坐下，心里想到多玛飞地这个东西自从80级之后自己就没再怎么去过了，但表面上只是点了点头、什么也没说。昨天好不容易清掉了一到三层的CD，不出意外的话今天就能收工转去找点别的活儿干，毕竟早已不是开荒的阶段了，一个四层打一个礼拜无论怎么说都太过糟心。  
固定队的伙伴们陆陆续续地抵达，最后一位拖延怪也卡着集合时间踏进冒险者行会的大门时，赤魔打开背包，想要提前吃一下料理，哪知无论他怎么翻找都没找到本该数量充足的莴苣沙拉和幻药，取而代之的是99一组堆在里头的番茄炖蛋与3级智力之药汤。  
这是什么东西？他一时半会愣是没反应过来，直到队长都已经递交出参加副本的进入确认，才想起来这不是大半年前就被自己挂交易板处理掉了的过期食物和爆发药嘛。他匪夷所思地望着那些个曾经再熟悉不过的东西，手却比脑子更快地选择了确定出发——在传送法阵生效前的最后一星秒，眼角的余光察觉到绘在迷宫名称上端的缩略图案似乎并非阿特拉斯山顶那棕褐色的方块地面。  
几乎要刻进灵魂深处的背景音乐再度回响在耳旁，赤魔站在时空裂缝的圆形平台上，目瞪口呆地望着远处那漂浮在半空中的巨大眼状球体与化作人形的欧米茄M，想不明白为什么向来严谨认真的团长居然会排错副本。  
他猛地回头，与正巧站在他身后的武士望了个对眼，而后者将左手搭在欧米茄武士刀的鞘上，略带疑惑地回望过来，无法理解赤魔怎么一脸从奶酪甜甜圈里吃出明胶怪的表情。  
“为、为什么打欧米茄？”赤魔结结巴巴地开口问道，见众人面色如常，如此震惊的自己混在里边反倒显得有些奇怪了。  
“我们昨天锤了电音蟑螂，今天继续锤程序员，没有问题呀。”学者掰着三根手指解释道，她踮起脚摸了摸赤魔额头，担心地问：“你生病了吗？状态好像不对劲的样子。”  
赤魔一时语塞，反观队友们都是一副已经准备好进入战斗状态的模样，只得揉了下眼睛——确实没眼花，面前的欧米茄M正用一双无机质的蓝眼睛注视着他们八人——而后泄气地说道：“不，我没事。倒数吧。”  
不就是重打过气零式吗？又不是不会打。  
事实证明肌肉记忆相当靠谱，战斗倒计时归零后当年在时空夹缝的小平台上进攻的感觉再度回到了手中，琢磨着何时后跳才能贪到输出又不会错失地星、来回跑动间微小的滑步与恰到好处的昏乱和万——可恶，万什么来着的？万有复兴？该死，他已经完全忘记这个魔法该如何咏唱了。  
无法释放出本该安排清晰明确的减伤，这种感觉相当古怪，就好比奶妈在通讯贝里喊着法系传魔、刚想给却发觉自己没把技能从职能面板里点出来。  
虽然战斗的大体流程都还记得，但实际打起来终归还是略显生疏了，咕了万有和传魔不提，全归档时甚至还不小心一脚踩进了黄圈之中吃了一层易伤。  
太带劲了，赤魔心想、一边打出一个特效花里胡哨伤害比雪月花还高的暴击焦热，放在当初脆皮法系吃一下黄圈伤害直接去世，哪像现在叠了易伤挨helloworld的打都不痛不痒。这就是近战吃一层幻龙体操还不会暴毙的快感吗？  
说来奇怪，他这厢打这80级的秒伤用着新学来的焦热，除了治疗量基本都得到了飞跃性的提升，连体力值都快要和队里两位防护职业肩并肩了。可他的队友仍旧是记忆中的模样，诗人拨动琴弦唱了首蓝歌，占星发动神圣路烧掉了一张建筑神之塔、并把太阳神之衡扩散到了每个人的身上，而队里那个输出永远遥遥领先的武士，此刻也被自己甩开了长长一大截伤害量。  
命令小仙女给战士牵上融光以太的间隙里，学者发出了灵魂质疑：“为什么你离子流出只掉血四分之一啊？”  
赤魔哽咽了一下，寻思着假如自己说出“我已经80了而你们都是70级的弟弟”之类的话，八成会被当成脑子坏掉、送进福隆戴尔药学院接受治疗，只好胡乱瞎编出一句来搪塞：“我吃了个新弄来的食物，防御值比较高。”  
骑士闻言好奇地偏过头，给光头程序员上了个沥血剑，边打边问：“啥食物呀？这么厉害，给我也整一个。”  
“主属性是加咏唱速度的！不太适合你……大概。”  
俗话说一句谎言需要用千千万万句谎言来圆，赤魔现在只想给自己来俩耳光：赤魔法师吃咏速的料理？横跨两个大版本都没有这样的玩笑。好在骑士忙于保持二仇，没有多想便老老实实地转过身继续打仇恨连了。  
这个如同80级解限打70本一般的伤害实在太过离谱，连带着赤魔的仇恨也变得同样离谱，两位坦克感觉自己仿佛打了这辈子次数最多的仇恨连，才勉强让没了迂回醒梦还不减仇的赤魔没有因为目标识别而快速去世。即便副本通关速度相当的快，第二次全归档还没开始便已是结束了战斗，因为仇恨问题赤魔依然打得手忙脚乱，甚至没有注意到打本向来专心的武士不知为何频频扭头看向自己这里。  
打完出本，众人纷纷感慨着今天发挥超常团伤真高，而后相互道别退出队伍该干嘛干嘛，留下还在恍惚的赤魔傻站在冒险者行会里发呆，想不明白为什么80级的自己会清了个70级的CD：我的伊甸零式呢？就是那个会喷水的双头泥鳅、和会碾人的赛博泰坦？  
并未离开的武士突然凑上来握住了他的手，用带了些许东洋口音的通用语一字一句地说道：“你，跟我来一下。”  
赤魔刚回过神就看见对方那张帅脸放大在了自己跟前，吓得差点跳起来——这挨得实在是太近了，他觉得自己的心脏都跳得像泰坦在捶地板，武士那双红玉海般蔚蓝的眼眸正盯着他的，方才打本剧烈运动后还未来得及擦去的汗水从额侧滚过脸颊、又顺着线条好看的脖子滑落进颈窝，模样性感得要命。  
“嗯、嗯嗯？怎么了？”赤魔险些再度失神，才“嗯”了一声，整个人就被武士给牵着带进了行会大厅里一处较为偏僻的角落。他紧张得手心出汗，幸亏戴了手套，应该不会被正握着他手的武士发觉。  
实话说，他喜欢武士很久了，自打这个来自远东之国的近战通过招募板加入了他们这支固定队开始，经历了无数个小版本到如今阿特拉斯山顶与泰坦的激情搏击，就算过去还并不讲究rdps的算法，他都相当喜欢这位异乡的刀客。  
远东的武人总有种独特的风情，乍一看你很难指名道姓地说出其与艾欧泽亚其他近战的区别，无非都是使着用于劈砍或击刺的近身兵器，绕着敌人身侧背后转来转去、打着教人眼花缭乱的战技。但武士那有力的刀法间却能品出文绉绉的美感来，薄而利的刃划破空气留下一道似是新月的刀光，反手斜挥又如有花瓣飘零，雪与冰的凛冽凝聚在刀尖、刹那间势不可挡地绽放。思来想去，除了侘寂幽玄的俳句，竟也想不到其他能与之相配的风雅言辞。  
那凌厉的刀与任何一种魔法师的武具都无法比拟，轻盈的羽织亦不同于沉重的铠甲，武士在战斗时的身姿总是分外吸引人的，挟着潇洒与恣意张扬在风里，教人几乎要挪不开视线。  
倒也不是说路边随便抓一个使太刀的赤魔都喜欢，他喜欢的武士仅限于队伍里头的这个，理由也简单得很，一是人帅二是输出打得高，三是他们一道开荒时武士为了追求更高输出那一遍遍的排轴练习、本外抱着木桩一打就是一整天的认真劲儿他真是喜欢得不行。输出又高又稳的近战总是讨人喜欢的，那想必更没人不喜欢输出高还特别努力的近战爹。  
可惜武士似乎对恋爱方面的事情都提不起兴趣，每天最关注的无非是伤害面板上排行靠前的那两三个数字，所幸他们的队伍中并没有黑魔法师，不然武士怕是要将大部分对队友的注意力都集中到对方身上。  
赤魔也曾尝试过在恋人节的时候给武士送巧克力，也不知是远东人不了解艾欧泽亚节日的缘故，还是这个方向盘迫真缺心眼的关系，无论巧克力做成多么标准的心形、包装纸用多么鲜艳明亮的粉色，武士都只会平淡地道一句谢，面不改色地接过来之后掰成小块吃掉。  
他吃东西的样子也那么好看，赤魔懊恼地想到。那双在战斗中会紧握刀柄的手包裹在皮革与金属制的笼手下，露出来的上半截手指修长有力，捏住掰碎的巧克力片送进两瓣又淡又薄的嘴唇之间，会因为过量的甜味而露出一个略显惊讶的神情、但缺乏能够当做评价的喜恶表达。  
而眼下这双手正握着赤魔的手，四指与掌心交叠，太过靠近的距离为动作平添了几分暧昧。赤魔紧张得要命，他看不透武士的蓝眼睛里所蕴藏的究竟是何种情绪，但他听见武士的话：“我第一次见到有输出职业伤害能打这么高，你可以和我交往吗？”  
前半句与后半句毫无因果关系，这话也太狗屁不通了。赤魔一边腹诽，一边高兴得如同在涅柔斯海渊打泥鳅压掉了灵泉，在出言答应之前，他用另一只手捏了捏自己的脸——好吧，不痛，果然是在做梦啊。  
不然怎么可能不解限打程序员秒伤1w4嘛。  
吵闹的绿金台钟毫不留情地将人拽出梦境，赤魔卷着被子翻了个身，带着倦意按掉了闹铃。丢在床头的通讯贝里依然反复播放着固定队队长提醒众人不要迟到的留言，他闷闷不乐地坐起身，回味着梦里暗恋对象那认真专注的蓝色双眼，自暴自弃地想到：要不今天就去跟武士表白算了，早点被拒绝也好早点死心。  
打开衣柜，熟悉的疾刺外袍出现在视野里，没有丢进洗衣筐、更没有挂在窗外的晾衣绳上忘了收。赤魔将伊甸之恩刺剑和魔法水晶别上腰间，又随手清点了一下包里的莴苣沙拉和2级爆发药，明明只是再普通不过的一天日常，他却莫名感到有些郁闷，也许是因为又要面对自己无论如何努力都排行倒数的输出了吧。  
虽然心里是百般不情愿出门打本，但身体依然是早早便抵达了冒险者行会。他向来到得很早，在整支队伍里数一数二，可今天跨入行会大门时却瞧见武士居然已经先到了。更意外的莫过于对方是特地提前来等自己的，武士中规中矩地和他打了个招呼，随后突然握着他的手、用酝酿已久的语气问道：“你能和我交往吗？”  
赤魔眨了眨眼，这场景太过高度重复，还没来得及使劲捏自己脸再把自己弄醒过来一次，又听见武士解释道：“队里的龙骑和诗人因为闹分手接连退队了，新招进来的是一个武僧一个机工。我问了一下学者，她建议我用非正当关系交易来让你提前鼓励对齐我的爆发。”  
“那你做梦。”赤魔很感动，毫不犹豫地拒绝道。  
  
  
End.  
  
· 然而进本后为了骗到更多的rdps还是提前了鼓励  
· 本文又名：要是70级就会打焦热我跑个o11s二运dps会掉成这个狗样？  
· 又名：想当年10s开荒安全孔没打耐力血没满一个aoe直接暴毙而隔壁近战吃一层幻龙体操还跟没事的人一样照样蹦跶气死我了  
· 又名：我对前固定队清cd把把橙色的盘子一见钟情但我爱的是他的logs而不是他的人


End file.
